Healthy
by thelovearesick
Summary: Siempre lo estaba mirando. ¿Por qué siempre lo estaba mirando?
1. Chapter 1

La vida de Waylon Park había cambiado radicalmente al entrar a aquella pequeña institución mental.

Era obvio que iba a cambiar, no teniendo que ser muy reflexivo en eso, ya que tomar la decisión de buscar la ayuda que necesitaba para sus diferentes crisis nerviosas siempre significaría un cambio radical después de todo.

Waylon siempre se había considerado una persona nerviosa toda su vida. Era muy común que sufriera abuso físico y verbal durante su niñez y adolescencia, volviéndose con el tiempo en un joven adulto neurótico, ansioso y nervioso, estando prácticamente aterrado de todas las cosas que le rodeaban en el mundo.

Tomar decisiones era muy complicidad en su rutina. A veces le costaba respirar en momentos así. Era poco social, prefiriendo permanecer encerrado en su casa, en su cuarto dentro de su hogar. Encerrado en sí mismo sobre todo.

La decisión de entrar al centro había sido una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho hasta ahora. Ninguno de sus familiares consideraba que Waylon realmente tenía un problema. La mayoría creía que era innecesario, pero Waylon se mantuvo firme a todo. El día que hizo su maleta, Waylon empacó únicamente un par de cada cosa de sus pertenencias.

Un par de camisas, un par de pantalones. Zapatos deportivos, sandalias, calcetines y ropa interior. Un cepillo de dientes, dos sudaderas y un par de libros de la estantería. No era un lector muy habido, pero le gustaba con que entretenerse de vez en cuando. Sabía que en lugares así lo necesitaría. Pasaría demasiado tiempo en reflexión y en soledad.

Al llegar al centro, las cosas habían sido mucho más diferentes de lo que imagino. El lugar era espacioso, estaba muy bien cuidado, siendo un lugar bastante tranquilo si se permitía meditarlo por un momento. El personal era amable y atento y todos fueron muy educados al momento de instalarlo.

La habitación era individual para su sorpresa, siendo un poco pequeña pero bastante cómoda a decir verdad, encontrar una pequeña mesa al lado de la cama y una estantería del lado opuesto.

Waylon no tardó en acomodar su par de libros y dejar algunas cuantas prendas en esa pequeña área. Era una idea absurda, pero personalizar un poco su espacio siempre lo había sentir mejor, como si su personalidad pudiera salir a la luz con esos pequeños actos y acciones.

No solía salir mucho de su habitación en realidad. Waylon siempre había optado por la tranquilidad antes de entrar al centro. Una de sus partes favoritas del día era cuando, por las mañanas, podía quedarse un rato en su habitación.

Incluso había tomado el tiempo preciso que le permitían estar en soledad. Eran cinco minutos exactamente, antes de que uno de los enfermeros fuera a buscarlo para el desayuno, teniendo que estar todos presentes en el comedor.

Waylon había visto a los demás pacientes a su alrededor. Algunos lucían realmente intimidantes, pero jamás había visto a ninguno actuar de forma violenta. Incluso eran sorpresivamente amables.

En una de las mesas más cercanas a su mesa se encontraba Chris Walker. Era alto, el más alto del lugar, siendo casi alcanzado por un par de gemelos casi silentes. Chris tenía una cicatriz que abarcaba casi todo su rostro. Uno de sus ojos no tenía visión por esa razón, teniendo el interior de la pupila emblanquecido.

Era robusto, de complexión ancha, prominente estómago y extremidades grandes y marcadas. Su cabello era muy corto, de un castaño claro y su ojo visible de un verde parecido al de las hojas en otoño, siendo un contrastes con su semblante serio, intimidante, de ceño casi permanentemente fruncido desde nacimiento.

Pese a todo, el carácter de Chris era otra historia. Era callado, mencionando nada más ligeros gruñidos al expresarse. Waylon había creído por un momento que era violento quizás. Había tenido malas experiencias en el pasado, durante la preparatoria. Siempre había sido demasiado delgado para su edad. Pero pese a sus temores, Chris era realmente la persona más tranquila en el lugar.

Caminaba lento, con la mirada fija en un punto indefinido. Casi parecía como si patrullara la zona. A Waylon se le ocurría la idea de que Chris hubiera sido un excelente policía. Imponía autoridad, pero no era un rasgo negativo en su persona. Era incluso tranquilizador si lo pensaba por un momento, no pudiendo evitar sonreír por un momento ante esa idea.

Justo al lado de Chris, se encontraba un joven que parecía siempre estar al borde de un colapso nervioso. Waylon lo había visto temblar en un par de ocasiones anteriores. Su cabeza estaba afeitada por completo.

Sus ojos eran de un azul bastante tenue, con semblante afligido y ojos ligeramente hundidos. A veces lo escuchaba hablar. Eran diferentes y muy intangibles sus expresiones.

El timbre de la voz siempre cambiaba y se expresaba como si estuviera teniendo una discusión consigo mismo. Su nombre era Dennis, y Waylon había aprendido sobre sus identidades disociativa con sólo verlo andar.

Era nervioso y temeroso, pero no podía considerarlo como alguien violento. Era casi tierno, si se permitía usar la expresión por un momento, por ridícula y absurda que pareciera aquella declaración en voz alta.

A unas cuantas mesas se encontraba una figura encorvada y completamente ajena a todos los demás, quien parecía esconder su plato de la curiosa mirada del resto. Su cabello largo estaba siempre enredado.

Su barba incipiente estaba manchada y ensuciada con algunos cuantos restos de comida. Pese a su delgadez, Frank solía devorar todo a su paso a gran velocidad. Había tendió problemas con la comida en el pasado. Sus atracones de comida eran sustituidos por largos períodos sin probar alimentos.

A veces los enfermeros lo tenían que obligar a comer. Waylon no había interactuado mucho con él. Por alguna razón, pese a que jamás lo había visto agresivo, sentía que Frank estaba al borde de saltar encima de algún otro paciente. Lo había visto mirando al resto de forma un tanto depredadora. Quizás era producto de su nerviosismo, pero prefería mantenerse lo más al margen que le fuera posible de una situación hostil.

Luego estaba Billy. Era serio, solitario y reservado. Waylon no comprendía porque estaba ahí. Nunca había visto ningún comportamiento sospechoso. Se sentaba a leer en la sala comunitaria.

Era muy callado, pero podía sostener una conversación si alguno de los otros pacientes se le acercaba. Era muy joven, o al menos eso percibía Waylon al observar. De ojos claros y cabello negro, no aparentaba más de los 25, pero no podía estar seguro de eso.

Había otros tantos pacientes comiendo de manera ruidosa a su alrededor. La mayoría era de naturaleza nerviosa, retraída y bastante tranquila. Ninguno de ellos representaba alguna actitud intimidante frente a Waylon, exceptuando claro, a la enorme figura de Eddie Gluskin en el rincón.

El hombre, en altura, podía compararse casi a la par con Chris Walker. Era un tanto más bajo que Chris por solo algún par de centímetros, pero su semblante era casi el doble de intimidante que la mirada seria y un tanto inexpresiva de Chris. Con unos profundos ojos azules y el cabello parcialmente rapado de los lados, la apariencia de Gluskin era realmente muy particular. Waylon lo había visto rondando por donde comía un par de veces.

A veces, al levantar la vista, casi podía sentir la penetrante mirada fija en sus movimientos y acciones, no sabiendo que hacer al momento de notar el endurecimiento de su semblante al chocar las vistas por un momento.

¿Acaso había hecho algo malo? Waylon era de naturaleza tranquila en todo momento. No sabía si Eddie sería una especie de bravucón, pero esperaba no tener que averiguarlo en su estadía en aquel centro.

Por fortuna, los guardias daban rondas por los pasillos con regularidad. Una parte de Waylon se sentía a salvo, aunque no sabía por cuanto tiempo podría evitar a Eddie por los pasillos, en la sala recreativa o en el comedor en algún momento.

Si Chris imponía por su altura, Eddie imponía por la naturaleza de su carácter. Era serio, temperamental y un tanto violento. Había tenido algunas cuantas discusiones con los enteremos, provocando la atención del resto de los pacientes un par de veces.

Eddie parecía tener alguna especie de problema con el contacto físico. Parecía querer evitarlo a toda costa, intentando interactuar lo menor posible con el resto, siempre al margen en la habitación, en la última mesa del rincón o siempre sentado al lado de la ventana. Si podía definirlo con una palabra, podría considerar a Eddie Gluskin como solitario.

Era misterioso en realidad y, de alguna forma, Waylon agradecía que sus interacciones con Eddie fueran de una naturaleza lejana o casi inexistente, sintiéndose bastante intimidado al momento de darse cuenta de la intensidad con la que la mirada de Eddie parcia casi medir sus movimientos con detenimiento.

Habían pasado un par de incidentes desde su llegado, claro que habían ocurrido. Durante sus primeras semanas, en un día particularmente extraño, Waylon había caminado rumbo a su habitación, se había topado de frente con Eddie al girar de dirección hacía uno de los pasillos de la zona.

Waylon había frenado en seco, teniendo que levantar por completo la cabeza para poder enfrentarse con la afilada y azul mirada contraria, quien parecía tener una permanente ira reprimida en su semblante. Waylon no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, limitándose a moverse en dirección a la pared más cercana, ganando una mirada acusadora por parte de Eddie mientras continuaba su andar, dando grandes zancadas hasta desaparecer por completo de su visión.

¿Acaso era por esta razón que Eddie lo odiaba con particularidad?

Fue un accidente el haber casi tropezado con él. No había habido contacto físico alguno en esa interacción, pero Eddie parecía molesto por el simple hecho de que alguien pudiera respirar su mismo aire al parecer.

Había decidido no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto, pero después de ese día, había notado que, en muchos momentos de su andar, la mirada e incluso la presencia de Gluskin se sentía cada vez más cerca de lo que había imaginado.

Al doblar por los pasillos estaba Eddie. Al caminar rumbo al comedor, a la hora de la comida, la mirada de Eddie podía sentirse desde su espalda, teniendo que reprimir el gesto de voltear para confirmar su sospecha.

Durante el tiempo de esparcimiento, cuando Waylon intentaba relajarse en su lectura, Eddie parecía mirarlo desde la distancia, sin saber muy bien cuál era la verdadera razón de sus constantes actitudes y observaciones.

Era como volver a estar en la escuela otra vez. ¿Acaso Eddie era la representación de todos aquellos bravucones de ese entonces?

Eddie lucia como una persona mayor, pero no podía saber a ciencia cierta cuál era su edad en realidad. Waylon estaba cerca de sus 30 años. Todavía era joven, pero no se sentía con la necesidad de participar en este tipo de dinámicas, considerando un poco infantil tener que esconderse a estas alturas de su vida, sobre todo si lo único que quería era tener cierta tranquilidad mental, como ahora.

Tomando el poco valor que tenía durante una tarde, Waylon decidió hacerle frente a la situación de la mejor forma. Había caminado a paso lento por la habitación en el tiempo de recreación. Eddie se encontraba con un libro en las manos. Al escuchar los pasos lentos en su dirección, el mayor levantó la vista, notando como la presencia de Waylon terminaba por posicionarse justo frente a él.

Ahora que lo miraba mucho más de cerca, Waylon tenía que admitir que Eddie tenía un atractivo bastante particular. Era fuerte, de facciones definidas y ojos intensos, siendo guapo de una forma que no era para nada convencional. No sabía si era por su semblante serio, o por la manera en la cual se notaba que tenía cierta distinción o sofisticación, pero Waylon no podía dejar de pensar en que su atractivo era casi equivalente al misterio que envolvía su manera de ser, tan apartada del resto, tan poco conversadora. Jamás creyó que una persona con estas características pudiera despertar un interés en alguien como él.

Eddie no soltó el libro. Parecía que no tenía la intención de interrumpir su actividad. Waylon aclaró un poco la garganta, pensativo. El resto de los pacientes giraron en su dirección para ver el espectáculo. Algunos con alarma, otros con curiosidad. La sonrisa de Frank era indescifrable en ese momento. En definitiva, era como estar en la escuela una vez más.

– ¿Hay algo que te moleste de mí en lo particular? – Waylon se había arrepentido casi al instante de mencionar aquello en voz alta.

Eddie no cambió su semblante en ningún momento. Por el contrario, sus dedos se ajustaron cada vez más al libro, como dado a entender que en ese momento no se encontraba del todo disponible para una conversación de esa categoría.

– No entiendo de que estás hablando. –

– He notado que te molesta mi presencia y que, durante las actividades, te me quedas mirando por prolongados momentos. ¿Acaso hay algo que te moleste de mí? –

Waylon se cruzó de brazos en un intento por mostrar cierta firmeza. Sabía que debía verse ridículo, ya que, con solo ponerse de pie, quedaría muy claro quien tenía las de ganar en aquella discusión. No sabía si llamarlo una discusión en realidad.

– Yo miro a muchas otras personas. Soy muy observador. No te sientas tan importante por esto – mencionó con voz firme el mayor, volviendo a su lectura en poco tiempo.

Waylon se quedó pasmado ante aquella aclaración. Podía sentir las miradas de los demás puestas en su espalda. La sensación era desagradable, mucho más desagradable ahora que sabía que no había ningún problema en particular. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo paranoico? Muy dentro de sí, hubiera preferido que Eddie le diera un puñetazo en todo caso. Hubiera sido mucho menos penoso que este momento.

Varios días pasaron después de este penoso "incidente". Waylon había decidido no darle más vueltas al asunto. Había cosas más importantes en que preocuparse por ahora. Realmente se quería sentir mejor consigo mismo, necesitando de toda la tranquilidad que le fuera posible para conseguirlo.

Al terminar de comer el desayuno, había decidido que el resto el día la pasaría organizando sus ideas en su habitación.

Tenía un cuaderno en blanco que estaba dispuesto a llenar con todas sus ideas. Había sentido cierto optimismo al respecto, incluso cierta emoción, pese a no ser un escritor muy prolijo, estando dispuesto a que el cuaderno fuera como una especie de diario de su recuperación.

La idea parecía absurda, pero consideraba que podía ayudarlo a solucionar muchas de sus ideas constantes de sus días pasados. Ya no quería pensar en el asunto de los demás pacientes. Waylon tenía que pensar en una forma de poder sentirse mejor con su terapia.

Al llegar a su habitación y abrir lentamente la puerta, sus ojos no pudieron evitar darse cuenta de que había algo diferente a como la había dejado en la mañana.

No tardo mucho tiempo en darse de que se trataba todo el asunto: había un florero con algunas cuantas rosas en su mesa de noche.

Waylon no sabía qué hacer ante esto.

Giró su vista fuera de la habitación, a ambos lados del pasillo, intentando ver si una persona estaba cerca para aclarar dicho detalle. Ningún otro paciente o miembro del personal estaban cercas. Waylon se adentró y cerró su habitación de manera hermética, acercándose al florero para acariciar suavemente los pétalos que apenas comenzaban a abrirse.

Eran rosas rojas, bastante brillantes y bonitas. Al levantar una lentamente, Waylon no pudo evitar llevarla directamente a su nariz, aspirando profundamente el aroma fresco que la flor tenía. Estaba casi recién cortada, o al menos eso supuso Waylon.

La delicadeza con las que fueron acomodadas era bastante particular. Las rosas habían sido tratadas para que ningún pétalo estuviera desordenado por los alrededores. Waylon casi podía echarse a reír ante esta dedicación tan obsesiva. ¿De quién podrían ser estas rosas?

Al fijarse en la mesa, una pequeña tarjeta se encontraba en el borde de la misma. Al levantarla, Waylon notó la estilizada caligrafía con la que se había escrito la letra cursiva de la nota. Era elegante, de trazo fluido. Sintió sus mejillas arder al leer el mensaje fijamente.

Si he estado observando. Espero no haber sido muy invasivo. Espero este pequeño detalle ayude a tu pronta recuperación.

E. Gluskin

¿De dónde había sacado unas rosas tan hermosas en primer lugar? Waylon no pudo evitar sonreír. La imagen mental de Eddie, recorriendo los pasillos con algunas cuantas rosas resultaba un poco divertido, pero por sobre todo, era una imagen agradable a la vista.

Se dejó caer lentamente sobre la cama, aspirando un poco más de aquella fragancia tan agradable. Al abrir y sacar el cuaderno, depositó la rosa con mucho cuidado dentro del florero. ¿Acaso esta era una especie de declaración?

Su ánimo subió mucho más a partir de ese momento. Quizás si había sido una buena idea entrar al centro, a final de cuentas.

Al abrir el cuaderno, una pequeña oración fue escrita en la primera hoja en blanco.

Creo que me empieza a gusta Eddie Gluskin.


	2. Chapter 2

Waylon nunca había sido bueno en el coqueteo.

En el pasado, únicamente había tenido una novia oficial antes de entrar a la universidad. Quien había dado el paso inicial había sido ella, quien al verlo en los pasillos se le había acercado antes de entrar a clases.

Waylon recordaba a la perfección el nerviosismo que había experimentado con toda esa experiencia en conjunto. Lisa había sido la quien había dado el primer paso en ese entonces. Waylon nunca se había dado cuenta de las intenciones que tenía hasta ese momento.

Parecía que la experiencia se volvía a repetir al girar su cabeza hacia atrás, dándose cuenta como la figura de Eddie Gluskin parecía seguirle el paso por los pasillos. A diferencia de la intimidación que sintió con las primeras interacciones, el semblante de Eddie era diferente en esta ocasión. Sus ojos estaban fijos en su andar y su rostro, casi siempre con una máscara de molestia, se encontraban con un gesto relajado, inofensivo, bastante agradable a decir verdad.

Cuando la mirada de Waylon choco contra el azul frio de la mirada de Eddie, el mayor se detuvo en seco, mostrando una sonrisa de medio lado sobre sus labios. Era sorprendente lo mucho que se iluminaba su semblante con un simple gesto como este, y Waylon no podía evitar confirmar que, en efecto, Eddie era una de las personas más atractivas que había visto.

Waylon nunca le dio importancia al género en sus preferencias sexuales. Había admitido abiertamente sentirse atraído por hombres en el pasado, aunque jamás se había la oportunidad de experimentarlo por su propia mano.

Todo esto iba de lado con su inexperiencia y torpeza en el área, en donde la otra persona era quien realmente solía dar el primer paso para llevar a cabo la interacción. Había salido con un par de chicas también, pero ninguna había despertado un verdadero interés en tener una relación formal después de la segunda cita.

Waylon no era el tipo de personas que pudiera considerarse social, por lo que aceptar la soltería en su universidad había sido realmente sencillo de sobrellevar, sobre todo por tener la tendencia de sumergirse de lleno en sus asignaturas, dejando de lado muchas otras cosas en el camino.

Waylon se había quedado quieto por un momento, sintiendo como la figura de Eddie continuaba su rumbo, pasando justo por al lado de él al adentrarse en el comedor. Waylon había esperado una palabra, un gesto, una mirada o alguna especie de contacto con el cuerpo de Eddie, pero el mayor ni siquiera lo había volteado a ver al caminar, dejando a Waylon mucho más confundido que antes, volviendo en sí únicamente para acercarse y tomar su desayuno al poco tiempo.

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde que Waylon encontró el jarrón con rosas y la nota de Eddie en su habitación. Había esperado alguna especie de explicación o acercamiento por parte del mayor, pero Eddie se había mantenido casi tan al margen como lo había estado desde que Waylon entró en el asilo.

Y si, había habido interacciones, muy pequeñas y breves interacciones como estas, en donde Eddie mostraba una actitud muy diferente a lo que había mostrado antes. Había sonrisas, miradas mucho más suaves y había sentido un par de ocasiones en donde el hombre se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de su lugar, pero no había llegado a darse una verdadera interacción entre ambos por el momento.

¿Acaso esto era una especie de coqueteo?

Al tomar su charola y pasar a las mesas, Waylon notó como Eddie se sentaba en el mismo lugar de siempre. Era un tanto cómico, si se permitía admitirlo, el notar como el tamaño por la altura de Eddie resaltaba de entre todos los demás pacientes que se encontraban a su alrededor.

La mayoría de las vestimentas de los demás pacientes era cómoda, con suéteres amplios, sudaderas, pantuflas, pantalones deportivos, entre otra indumentaria que tenía el propósito de la comodidad. Waylon usaba ropa similar, con pantalones cómodos y un enorme suéter oscuro, aunque era muy común que en su rutina diaria optara por ropa que fuera práctica ente todas las cosas.

Eddie, por el contario, optaba por llevar prendas que eran más semejantes a un domingo en la iglesia, con una camisa de botones color blanca, un chaleco azul tejido, pantalones de vestir oscuros, zapato negro y, en contadas ocasiones, una pequeña corbata de moño oscura en su indumentaria.

Waylon había considerado esto un tanto gracioso al principio, sobre todo porque los enormes brazos musculosos de Eddie resaltaban mucho más con ese tipo de vestimenta, además de claro, empezar a creer que Eddie tenía el mismo traje en diferentes colores para los diferentes días de la semana.

Aunque había resultado curioso, ahora Waylon empezaba a pensar que ese tipo de vestimenta le sentaba bastante bien al mayor, ya que la formalidad en su vestimenta y comportamiento era un muy buen contraste con su porte serio, sus ojos intimidantes, su casi permanente semblante inexpresivo y su prominente tamaño.

A veces se sorprendía con pensamientos de cómo sería un día normal en la rutina de Eddie fuera del asilo. ¿Eddie haría ejercicio? No sabía si la masa muscular de su cuerpo era producto de un arduo trabajo o una muy buena combinación de la genética. Los ojos de Eddie iban en contraste con toda su constitución.

Eran de un azul sumamente suave y llamativo. Waylon estaba seguro que jamás había visto un tono de azul tan hermoso en los ojos de ninguna otra persona en el pasado, sintiéndose extraño de admitir abiertamente que el rasgo de otro hombre le pareciera tan fascinante, tan llamativo y tan suave, agregando un atractivo muy poderoso a sus facciones.

Los fuertes brazos de Eddie y su amplia espalda eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para creer que podría derivar a un hombre con un solo golpe. Waylon empezaba a imaginar cómo sería estar rodeado por ese par de fuertes brazos en ocasiones, dándose cuenta justo a tiempo para detener la línea de sus pensamientos y su constante desviación en torno a Eddie.

Al terminar de comer y levantarse, Waylon ya no se sorprendió de notar como la mirada de Eddie empezaba a seguirlo de cerca, más al girar ligeramente su cabeza, pudo notar como los penetrantes ojos azules de Eddie estaban posados justo en su trasero.

Waylon no supo cómo reaccionar, sobre todo al notar como la mirada de Eddie se levanta en dirección a sus ojos, siendo evidente el gesto de cambiar de dirección para "disimular" su pequeño desliz. El rostro de Waylon se sentía enrojecer durante ese momento, prefiriendo dejar su charola con rapidez y pasar a encerrarse a su cuarto durante toda la jornada de actividades.

¿Acaso Eddie tenía pensamientos similares a los que él tenía?

Tal parecía que la atracción entre ambos era mutua, por confuso y extraño que pudiera parecer esto en este preciso momento de su vida. Hasta el momento, Waylon no había sabido cómo interpretar el asunto de las rosas con mucha claridad.

Para él, era obvio que las intenciones de Eddie eran de tinte romántico, más al no haber recibido una clara muestra de acercamiento posterior, las cosas empezaban a volverse mucho más confusas ahora.

Había intentando imaginar alguna otra circunstancia por la cual Eddie había colocado aquel arreglo en su habitación. Tras el intento de discusión que tuvieron, Waylon supuso que Eddie se había sentido mal por dar la impresión equivocada con respecto a sus observaciones anteriores, queriendo emendar el "daño" con un gesto amable, siendo un énfasis querer ayudar un poco con su recuperación.

Waylon había pensado que tenía sentido llevar flores en las habitaciones de un hospital, pero el mensaje seguía sin tener mucho sentido, ya que ambos eran pacientes, no teniendo un problema similar en cuestión de padecimiento, pero ambos estaban enfermos y en una situación similar, de eso no había duda alguna.

A veces se lamentaba por tener esta horrible tendencia de sobre pensar tantos las cosas, pero por el momento, Waylon se limitaría a quedarse con la duda de si Eddie realmente estaba viendo su trasero y si sus extraños comportamientos eran una especie de coqueteo implícito en un sutil cortejo por parte del mayor. De nueva cuenta, Waylon se volvió a repetir que necesitaba enfocarse en su recuperación.

La semana había pasado demasiado rápido para el gusto de Waylon. Los viernes siempre solían tener una pequeña proyección de películas en la sala de recreación. Las películas casi siempre eran un tanto viejas, pero eran bastante disfrutadas por cada uno de los pacientes, siendo uno de los momentos en donde la tranquilidad y el silencio rondaba por completo.

Waylon entró en la sala para darse cuenta de que las sillas ya estaban acomodadas a manera de imitar una improvisada sala de cine. Incluso los enfermeros daban un pequeño paquete con palomitas en la entrada.

El olor a palomitas siempre inundaba el lugar. Por alguna extraña razón, este tipo de actividades hacía sentir a Waylon como si fuera una personal funcional, por más extraño o inexplicable que pudiera parecer este pensamiento.

Tanto los gemelos como Chris Walker estaban acomodados hasta atrás de las filas. Su altura siempre impediría que el resto de los pacientes detrás de ellos pudieran disfrutar de la función, por lo que era un gesto de total amabilidad.

Tenía sentido, incluso Eddie se encontraba en una de las bancas más apartadas, disfrutando en completo silencio sus palomitas mientras terminaban de acomodar los últimos requerimientos para empezar la proyección. La mayoría de los demás pacientes ya se encontraban acomodados en sus respectivos lugares, siendo apagada la luz al poco tiempo de que el proyector se pusiera en funcionamiento.

Waylon no sabía si era por un acto de rebeldía, curiosidad o simplemente porque realmente así lo deseaba, pero al encaminarse a uno de los asientos desocupados, terminó por sentarse justo al lado de Eddie, quien parecía tensar ligeramente su postura al sentir el peso de Waylon caer en el asiento desocupado de su lado izquierdo, provocando una ligera sonrisa en el rostro del rubio al notarlo.

Toda la fila estaba desocupada en realidad. Los pacientes preferirían sentarse en los asientos hasta en frente, incluso había algunos que disfrutaban colocarse en el piso, aunque los enfermeros les indicaban tranquilamente que se sentaran en alguna de las múltiples sillas disponibles.

Waylon sabía que podría sentarse en cualquier otro lugar que quisiera, pero la idea de tener aunque fuera una pequeña interacción o acercamiento con Eddie resultaba demasiado tentadora para dejarla pasar o desaprovecharla, limitándose a tener la vista en frente mientras comía con lentitud de su pequeña bolsa de palomitas.

El titulo de la película apareció a los pocos minutos, siendo proyectada Bringing Up Baby. Waylon realmente no se podía considerar a sí mismo como un gran fan de las películas clásicas, pero Eddie siempre parecía disfrutar de cada una de ellas, especialmente cuando las películas tenían uno o varios musicales. Algunas veces, cuando creía que nadie lo notaba, se ponía a tararear algunas de las canciones al leer o al relajarse en la sala comunitaria.

Waylon lo había escuchando un par de veces en el pasado, sin poder contener la sonrisa ante el contraste de ver a un hombre con un porte como el de Eddie disfrutar de esa clase de historias sencillas y alegres, incluso con alguna especie de moraleja como si de una fabula se tratara.

Eddie había dejado su bolsa de palomitas en uno de los asientos desocupados del otro lado, suspirando suavemente mientras dejaba sus manos firmemente colocadas sobre su regazo. Su postura parecía demasiado incomoda para poder ser soportable, sobre todo porque su espalda estaba totalmente recta y sus ojos fijamente colocados en la pantalla, como si al girar ligeramente su rostro, algo realmente caótico podría desatarse con el acto.

Waylon empezaba a creer que era una mala idea haberse puesto al lado de Eddie, sobre todo porque lo que menos quería era causar una incomodidad en el hombre, pero el gesto de levantarse y cambiar de lugar se podía interpretar de mala manera también.

Las opciones eran limitadas, por lo que Waylon optó por continuar viendo a la pantalla, esperando que poco a poco Eddie pudiera relajarse y disfrutar de la película, ya que se notaba que sería del tipo de historias que el mayor podría disfrutar con mucha facilidad.

Pasó un poco de tiempo antes de que dejara su bolsa de palomitas vacía en el asiento de al lado. La película tenía un buen ritmo, pero Waylon realmente no podía prestarle atención del todo, sobre todo porque Eddie continuaba con la misma postura incomoda y semblante serio. Sus manos no se habían levantado de su lugar en ningún momento.

Las manos de Waylon estaban ahora sobre su propio regazo, no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer con ellas y no sabiendo muy bien cómo podrían sobrellevar ambos aquella situación. Era divertido, pensó Waylon, ya que ambos estaban actuando con bastante inmadurez para su edad.

Era evidente que algo estaba pasando entre ellos, pero era mucho más fácil para ambos ignorarlo o intentar aparentar que nada estaba pasando a tener que confrontar las cosas de una manera mucho más adulta y madura.

Uno de los dedos de Waylon empezó a rozar de manera sutil sobre la mano de Eddie. Hubo un muy ligero sobresalto por parte del mayor, quien a su vez, desvió ligeramente la mirada en dirección al rubio por una fracción de segundo, volviendo a enfocar su atención en poco tiempo sobre la pantalla nuevamente.

Waylon intentó seguir probando suerte al obtener una respuesta no del todo negativa, intensificando a propósito aquel sutil roce hasta lograr acariciar con un poco de más firmeza sobre los nudillos y parte del índice de Eddie, pretendiendo a su vez que su atención estaba completamente enfocada en lo que los protagonistas de la película estaban haciendo en la pantalla.

Poco tiempo pasó antes de que Waylon sintiera los dedos de Eddie rozando su mano. Waylon detuvo el impulso de bajar su vista ante esas acciones, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente mientras notaba que, en efecto, la postura de Eddie se relajó finalmente mientras soltaba un suspiro bastante dramático a su parecer, cerrando y abriendo los ojos un par de veces al cargarse sobre su asiento.

Waylon intentó tener mucho más contacto con la mano de Eddie, empezando a mover muchos más de sus dedos hasta que los roces y las caricias fueron mucho más marcados, cada vez menos tímidas.

Eddie terminó por levantar ligeramente la mano de su regazo, siendo sorpresivo para Waylon la manera tan repentina en la cual tomo su mano jaló ligeramente su brazo hasta tener aprisionada la mano de Waylon en el acto. Waylon sonrió mientras sus dedos empezaban a entrecruzarse con los dedos de Eddie, sin poder evitar en esta ocasión bajar la mirada y notar como la diferencia de sus tamaños se notaba más que nunca al observar sus manos juntas, entrelazarse.

La mano de Eddie se sentía tan cálida y tan agradable al tacto, siendo mucho más agradable lo que realmente imaginó, volviendo a centrar su atención en la película, pese a no saber exactamente de qué se trataba y que es lo que estaba pasando en la historia.

El resto de la película ambos la pasaron con las manos entrelazadas. Waylon se sentía con el nerviosismo inicial que se experimenta cuando estás en una primera cita con alguien que realmente te gusta mucho.

Pensó por un momento en la nota que había dejado en su diario al entrar a su habitación y notar las flores en su mesa. Pensaba que había exagerado, pero ahora no podía estar más de acuerdo en admitir internamente que su gusto o atracción hacia Eddie era mucho más real ahora.

Waylon no necesitaba voltear para darse cuenta de que Eddie se encontraba sonriendo. Incluso hubo muy ligero roce de hombros entre ambos. Waylon estaba a nada de recargarse sobre su brazo, pero prefirió mantener la compostura y continuar en esa posición hasta que los créditos finales aparecieron ante sus ojos.

La mayoría de los pacientes se levantaban con lentitud al finalizar la película. Muchos de ellos tenían un semblante somnoliento, relajándose mucho más por el ambiente tranquilo, la oscuridad y la sensación de seguridad que rodeaba aquellas improvisadas funciones de cine.

Waylon no quería soltar la mano de Eddie, pero tuvo que dejarla ir al momento de que Eddie se levantaba, empezando a encaminarse rumbo a la salida. Waylon no tardó en caminarse de igual manera. Pudo notar como una como Eddie le miraba de reojo al caminar. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de ambos al cruzar miradas por un momento.

Sin duda, ambos sabían que había un par de cosas que aclarar. Waylon tenía una buena corazonada al respecto, quedándose un poco apartados de la zona al poco tiempo, en un pasillo particularmente alejado de donde los pacientes empezaban a salir.

– Y bien, ¿qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó Waylon, después de algunos minutos de silencio.

Eddie estaba parado justo frente a él. Waylon tenía que levantar bien la cabeza para poder observar sus expresiones y gestos. Parecía relajado, incluso contento. El semblante de Eddie se iluminaba bastante cuando sonreía. Waylon no podía dejar de pensar que le daba un atractivo bastante notable.

– ¿A qué te refieres, cariño? –

– A lo que está pasando entre nosotros. –

– No entiendo a qué te refieres. –

Waylon casi quería reír. Parecía que con Eddie las cosas tenían que ser muy literales, más no sabía que era por su carácter o forma de pensar o si en verdad, únicamente, quería sacar a Waylon de sus casillas de algún modo.

– Nos tomamos de las manos, nos miramos y regresamos las sonrisas. Dejaste unas cuantas rosas en mi cuarto el otro día... Yo diría que algo está pasando entre nosotros. No sé cómo definirlo, no sé cómo nombrarlo, pero hay algo en definitiva. –

Eddie parecía mostrar un semblante ligeramente más serio ante estas palabras. Su gesto empezaba a mostrarse somnoliento. Waylon asumía que era debido al medicamento que le recetaban a cada paciente. Algunos de ellos requerían medicamentos para poder relajarse antes de dormir.

– La cosa es mucho más sencilla de lo que parece, cariño. Me gustas mucho desde la primera vez que te vi. – No hubo ningún titubeo en la voz de Eddie al mencionar aquellas palabras en voz alta.

Waylon sintió que su corazón se aceleraba ante aquella declaración, bajando y subiendo de manera acelerada su mirada, sin saber muy bien como contestar, que hacer o cómo actuar. Parecía que su cuerpo era quien tomaba las decisiones en ese momento, teniendo que alzar todo su cuerpo por completo hasta lograr tomar el rostro de Eddie entre sus manos. Por fortuna, Eddie entendió el gesto, inclinando su cuerpo hasta que ambos estuvieron mucho más cerca el uno del otro, uniendo sus labios en un gesto bastante suave, fugaz, incluso delicado.

Los labios de Eddie eran mucho más suaves de lo que imaginó. Los ojos de Waylon se cerraron en automático con aquella interacción, sintiendo que su cuerpo se sobresaltaba ante la sensación de los brazos de Eddie rodearle de un momento a otro. Era bastante agradable, mucho más agradable de lo que imaginó.

– Tú me gustas también – respondió, sintiéndose bastante tonto de tener que mencionarlo en voz alta después del beso.

Parecía que las cosas habían quedado bastantes claras con ese gesto.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

Waylon realmente quería ayudarlo.

Era muy difícil, sin embargo, más aún al estar en las mismas condiciones con el resto de los pacientes. Aunque bien sabía Waylon que había diferentes variaciones en cada caso, como en todo.

Personas con alucinaciones, con arranques de ira, con personalidad disociativa, con compulsiones, ansiedades, depresiones y miedos, entre otras muchas cosas. La lista de padecimientos era tan larga y diversa como lo era la cantidad de pacientes dentro de las instalaciones.

Waylon había conocido e incluso hablado con algunos de ellos. Ante sus ojos, pese a haber diferentes y muy diversos casos, y pese a que algunos eran muchos más complejos entre sí, al final del día todos entraban dentro de un mismo molde al ser pacientes y necesitar la máxima ayuda posible para poder sobrellevar aquella caótica etapa, la cual todos experimentaban en conjunto.

El sonido de los gritos por el pasillo lo había despertado aquella noche. Al levantarse de la cama y ajustar sus pantuflas, Waylon abrió lentamente la puerta para encontrarse con la prominente imagen de Eddie Gluskin siendo llevando a la fuerza por algunos cuantos guardias, mientras uno de los enfermeros se apresuraba a preparar una inyección de potentes tranquilizantes para calmarlo.

Eddie gritaba, moviendo sus piernas de manera frenética, provocando que uno de los guardias terminara por caerse sobre el suelo ante la fuerza y brusquedad de sus acciones. Eddie parecía completamente fuera de sí ahora.

Algunos otros pacientes salieron de sus habitaciones de igual manera, mostrando curiosidad, asombro y temor al notar la forma en la cual el hombre se retorcía, haciendo la tarea cada vez más difícil.

Waylon, por su parte, no sabía qué hacer en realidad. Había una punzada de tristeza y preocupación atravesando su cuerpo, mientras una de sus manos terminaba por aferrarse con firmeza sobre el marco de la puerta.

Tenía poco de conocer a Eddie. Tenían muy poco de empezar a mostrar su mutuo interés entre ambos, pero este hecho no restaba o impedía que Waylon sintiera una enorme opresión en el pecho, notando como la inyección cumplía su objetivo al observar a Eddie perder el conocimiento, siendo arrastrado a una habitación a final del pasillo.

La puerta se cerró y los tres guardias y dos enfermeros salieron, escuchándose a lo lejos el sonido de la puerta haciendo eco al cerrarse. Waylon nunca había visto algo así durante toda su estancia en el asilo. Esta era la primera vez en realidad que era testigo de algo como esto en toda su vida.

El resto de los pacientes volvieron a su habitación de la misma forma que Waylon cerró la puerta tras de sí. Dudaba mucho que pudiera dormir el resto de la noche, teniendo la imagen de Eddie gritando muy grabada en la cabeza.

Sus gritos no habían tenido mucho sentido, pero eran lo suficientemente fuertes para sentir el eco colarse sobre las paredes, dejando una sensación de energía ante el desborde de acciones ejecutadas.

Necesitaron de varios hombres para poder llevarlo. Eddie era demasiado fuerte, demasiado grande y demasiado pesado. Los ojos de Waylon vagaron sin un rumbo fijo por su pequeña habitación.

Las flores sobre la mesa aparecieron en su campo de visión en poco tiempo, notando como algunos pétalos marchitos empezaban a caer lentamente por los alrededores del florero. Era deprimente, pero también bastante llamativo de observar.

La pregunta constante de saber que había ocasionado esa reacción en Eddie no dejaba de aparecer en su cabeza. Los ojos de Eddie se habían visto vidriosos y fuera de sí. Parecía que no reconocía donde se encontraba y Waylon empezaba a creer que así lo era.

Jamás habían hablado de porque estaban ahí, ya que Waylon quería ver a Eddie más allá que eso. Ambos eran un par de personas con problemas, de eso estaba seguro, pero no quería ver a Eddie como un conjunto de trastornos únicamente.

Sonaba romántico y hasta incluso absurdo, pero para Waylon, Eddie era mucho más que solo un paciente del asilo, descubriendo con el pasar de los días su personalidad, sus gestos y su manera tan detallista de comportarse en su convivencia.

Después del beso, para Waylon había sido mucho más fácil entender la naturaleza de la situación que experimentaban ambos en ese momento. Ambos se _gustaban_ , por extraño que eso pareciera en este momento de sus vidas, intentando sobrellevar esta extraña afinidad mutua de la mejor manera, pese a las diferentes situaciones que ocurrían día con día dentro de este ambiente tan controlado.

Ambos habían empezado a realizar actividades juntos, como el comer, el leer o estar en un mismo lugar en las horas recreativas, habían hablado de sus diferentes profesiones en otra ocasión, enterándose de primera mano que Eddie había sido un gran sastre y diseñador de vestidos de novia, revelando a su vez que sus actividades como programador en diferentes proyectos y compañías.

A Eddie le gustaba más los lugares tranquilos, pero por motivos de trabajo se había tenido que quedar en la ciudad, colocando un local con sus diferentes diseños cerca de una calle concurrida, a unas cuantas calles de un centro comercial.

En cuanto a su pasado, Eddie parecía no muy contento de querer revelar detalles al respecto. Waylon tampoco se sentía cómodo de cuestionarle, por lo que ambos prefirieron enfocarse en conocer detalles más relacionados a su presente o pasado no muy lejano, sin abundar mucho en lo que se refiere a temas como la familia o la niñez en todo caso.

Sus conversaciones casi siempre eran de acontecimientos actuales o de detalles banales, pero a Waylon le gustaba escuchar la forma tan entusiasta que tenía Eddie de contarle los diferentes aspectos de su profesión, siendo sumamente detallista es describir ante Waylon cada diseño, detalle y acabado de sus creaciones, lamentando en muchos casos el no poder mostrarle alguna fotografía de sus vestidos.

La especialidad de Eddie era todo lo relacionado con vestidos de novia y prendas formales. Había hecho varios modelos, sintiéndose especialmente orgulloso de ese talento casi natural.

Waylon se preguntaba cuanto tiempo había estado desarrollando sus habilidades, sobre todo por ser un fuerte contraste entre su apariencia, no pudiendo imaginar con una sonrisa en el rostro como sería el ver a Eddie ante una máquina de coser, elaborando detalladas prendas con sus propias manos.

Waylon nunca había sido una persona muy platicadora, por lo que escuchar a Eddie durante las tardes era una buena y amena forma de pasar el tiempo. La voz elocuente y formal era algo verdaderamente relajante de escuchar, perdiendo la noción del tiempo en muchas ocasiones, limitándose a asentir y a recargarse ligeramente en su hombro, deseando poder pasar el resto de su estancia de esa forma tan agradable.

Eddie se había disculpado en un par de ocasiones, creyendo que sus eternas conversaciones terminarían por aburrir a su interlocutor. Waylon, por el contrario, negaba con la cabeza, regalándole una enorme sonrisa antes de acerarse suavemente a su rostro, dejando un suave beso antes de volver a su posición original, sintiendo los brazos de Eddie rodearle protectoramente.

Había habido más besos y muchos más roces, sin poder evitar pensar en esto como un noviazgo de escuela nuevamente. Ambos se miraban en el almuerzo, en los recesos y en la hora de la comida, encontrando un escondite después de esto en donde ambos pudieran disfrutar de un poco de privacidad.

Eddie era habilidoso. Sus labios eran mucho más suaves de lo que imagino, encontrando camino en poco tiempo por sobre las caderas, cintura y espalda baja de Waylon, haciendo que el rubio terminara por soltar ligeros gemidos y sonidos entrecortados. Waylon jamás se había sentido en riesgo en ninguno de esos lapsos.

La calma que le transmitía Eddie al momento de hablar se había esfumado. La imagen de serenidad de sus tardes juntos había sido reemplazada por la imagen mental de Eddie al ser arrastrado, gritando cosas sin sentido, siendo su rostro el reflejo de su estado mental en ese instante, estando completamente contraída en un gesto que aún le era indescifrable.

Waylon había notado el temor en su mirada. Fue por una fracción de segundo, pero era demasiado intenso para poder olvidarlo del todo, sintiendo la impotencia llegarle al no saber qué hacer en una situación como esta.

En definitiva, Waylon no podría dormir bien esa noche. Eran demasiadas emociones experimentadas en tan corto lapso. Sabía que en parte se debería a su ansiedad, pero había una genuina preocupación creciente hacia Eddie que realmente no podía evitar experimentar. Había meditado durante mucho tiempo el cómo podría llamar a aquella extraña relación. ¿Sería corrector considerar a Eddie como un potencial novio? Waylon realmente no lo sabía.

La palabra le sonaba absurda e infantil. Había una connotación extraña en llamarse novio a si mismo al considerar sus edades por un momento. Waylon sentía que era un término que no alcanzaba a reflejar del todo la situación. Había cierta madurez en su relación, pero también había un creciente nerviosismo en sus acciones, siendo torpe al interactuar con Eddie, notando esa torpeza reflejarse en el momento en el que ambos se vieron después de tomarse las manos en la pequeña función de cine.

Había detalles y diferentes momentos que prefería no etiquetar. Sentía que el ambiente que los rodeaba no era el indicado como infundir aquella dudas entre ellos, sobre todo por pensar que su unión era algo que verdaderamente estaba beneficiando su estadía en el asilo, algo que permitía hacerlo dejar de pensar en tantas cosas, pudiendo limitarse a disfrutar únicamente del momento.

Waylon no quería pensar, porque pensar lo llevaría a cuestionarse que tan duradero seria para ambos esta extraña relación. Pensar en eso siempre le traía una muy marcada tristeza, sabiendo bien que sus días dentro de las instalaciones tenían incluso una fecha de expiración. Waylon no quería pensar en el día que tuviera que dejar el asilo nuevamente. ¿Acaso Eddie no podría salir en algún momento también? Jamás se había cuestionado aquello. La pregunta le resultaba muy amarga de formular.

El tiempo pasaba con bastante lentitud. Waylon incluso empezaba a creer que era como si se hubiera detenido repentinamente. Como lo supuso, intentar conciliar el sueño le era imposible en este momento. A unos cuantos pasos, a final del pasillo, la enorme y vulnerable figura de Eddie Gluskin se encontraba encerrada en una habitación especial.

La sola idea provocaba una reacción en su pecho, sintiendo una opresión cada vez más evidente. ¿Acaso se encontraría bien? El sedante que le aplicaron parecía ser realmente fuerte. En cuanto la inyección fue administrada, Eddie había caído al piso, siendo muy difícil para los hombres el poder sostenerlo debidamente.

Los ojos de Waylon se cristalizaban ante aquellas imágenes mentales. Todo parecía tan surrealista, preguntándose incluso por un momento si realmente se encontraba en ese lugar ahora, acostado en una oscura habitación en un asilo, empezando a cuestionarse por cómo se habían dado las cosas desde hace tiempo.

A veces se sorprendía a si mismo con esos pensamientos repentinos sobre la realidad, pero estaba seguro que era más a su estrés de ese momento que a su verdadera percepción del mundo, intentando aclarar sus ideas al levantarse súbitamente, dando grandes zancadas hasta llegar a la puerta.

Había duda en Waylon al momento de girar la perilla. La oscuridad del pasillo le pareció abismal, pero al girar lentamente por uno de los pasillos, la luz de la ventana lograba facilitar su tarea de caminar pausadamente por el recinto.

La luz que se filtraba apenas lograba iluminar parcialmente la puerta en donde Eddie se encontraba alojado. El corazón de Waylon latía aceleradamente, colocando la mano con duda sobre la perilla de la puerta por un momento. ¿Acaso Eddie continuaría en su estado de alteración? Quizás lo mejor sería no perturbar su descanso, pero el deseo de saber si todo se encontraba bien era bastante poderoso para poder ignorarlo.

Waylon contuvo la respiración mientras su mano empujaba lentamente la puerta, entrando en la habitación en completo silencio. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al encontrar la prominente figura de Eddie sentado al borde de la cama, con el rostro escondido entre las manos, levantando la vista al notar la extraña presencia que se aparecía en su cuarto a esa hora.

— ¿Cariño?... —

Los ojos de Waylon no perdían de vista la forma en la cual Eddie encorvaba su cuerpo, casi intentando desaparecer de su vista. Su voz sonaba afectada, realmente cansada y hasta incluso temerosa. Su cabello estaba completamente despeinado, haciendo el movimiento lento de intentar levantar su cuerpo, pese a parecer bastante complicado ante la sensación de entumecimiento posterior al efecto del calmante.

Waylon pensó que Eddie era un hombre sumamente fuerte, ya que pocas personas podrían despertarse tan rápido de algo como esto con tanta facilidad, más las secuelas de somnolencias eran todavía muy visibles en la forma en la cual sus ojos intentaba enfocar su rostro en la oscuridad, dando un par de pasos para que fuera más fácil para el mayor tener una nitidez de su presencia.

— Espero que realmente estés aquí, cariño, y que no seas un producto de muy muy perturbada imaginación... —

— Realmente estoy aquí, Eddie, quería venir a verte. —

Hubo un silencio después de aquel comentario. Los hombros de Eddie parecieron desplomarse, como si un peso de encima estuviera siendo retirado de su cuerpo en ese momento. Waylon se acercó con paso más firme hasta lograr acomodarse al lado de Eddie en la cama.

El cuerpo del mayor lucía rígido aun así, casi como si estuviera incomodo de tener que estar bajo su propia piel en esta clase de circunstancias. Waylon empezaba a creer que era una manera muy acertada de describir a Eddie en ese momento.

Había una manera tan particular en la que parecía rechazarse continuamente, como si le diera repulsión la idea de tener que convivir consigo mismo por el resto de sus días. Waylon lo comprendía un poco, pero no estaba consciente de que tan grande era la magnitud del problema de autorechazo que experimentaba Eddie día con día.

Siempre hay autorechazo en las personas, pensó, pero siempre es un estigma mucho más marcado dependiendo las situaciones experimentadas en el pasado. Algo había marcado a Eddie de esa forma. Algo en su pasado había dejado una marca permanente en Eddie y en su percepción.

Waylon se quedó pensativo por un prolongado momento. La respiración de Eddie parecía mucho más errática ahora, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener cierta serenidad. Los ojos de Waylon se dirigieron en su dirección, notando como su semblante parecía relajarse un poco más. Había un brillo en su mirada, algo que había visto en los momentos anteriores en donde ambos convivieron y compartieron cosas de su día a día. Era una mirada amigable, un semblante mucho más suave al anterior, pero la persistente sensación de inestabilidad parecía rodear a Eddie todavía.

— Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que ver eso, cariño. —

— No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. —

— Tengo muchas cosas en que preocuparme, Waylon. Una de ellas es saber que viste una de mis decaídas en esta noche. —

Los ojos de Waylon estaban fijamente puestos en cada acción, movimiento o acción que Eddie hacía en este momento. Realmente quería decirle que todo estaba bien, que no había necesidad de preocuparse por eso, que todos tenemos malos días y malas noches a lo largo de una recuperación como esta, pero una parte de él sabía que debido al estado mental de Eddie, quizás lo mejor no era presionar esas ideas por el momento.

Los brazos de Waylon se levantaron en dirección contraria, en un movimiento sumamente lento y delicado. Se sentía como si estuviera acercándose a una fiera salvaje en ese momento, aunque una parte de él sabía que Eddie sería completamente incapaz de poder hacerle daño de alguna forma.

La cabeza de Waylon terminó por recargarse suavemente sobre el hombro ajeno. Eddie se sobresaltó, más su respiración se volvió acompasada luego de un momento. Una de las enormes manos vagaba por sobre su antebrazo. Se sentía realmente cálido el tacto sobre su piel.

Waylon siempre había pensado que las manos de Eddie eran especialmente cálidas al acariciarlo o tomarlo de la mano. A veces se sentía indigno de tantas atenciones delicadas. A veces sentía que no hacia lo suficiente para corresponder a todo ese cariño demostrado.

— Nunca voy a salir de aquí — mencionó la voz de Eddie, con apenas un hilo de voz.

Waylon parpadeo un par de veces ante el comentario. Fue completamente inesperado, tomándolo bastante desprevenido, sin saber muy bien como poder contrarrestar una declaración así. Se estaba acostumbrando demasiado a tener a Eddie cerca como para pensar en ello. Waylon sabía que su duración en aquellas instalaciones no sería algo demasiado prolongado. Era cuestión de meses, pensó, dependiendo de su recuperación y de la manera en que sus terapeutas le notaran con el transcurso de las terapias.

Le era muy difícil imaginar que una persona como Eddie pudiera tener tantos problemas que lo privaran completamente de su libertad. Sus manos siempre eran tan cálidas... ¿acaso esas manos podrían llegar a dañar?

Waylon cerró fuertemente los ojos, reteniendo las lágrimas lo mejor posible mientras su cuerpo se inclinaba con mayor firmeza, logrando colocar de manera descuidada sus brazos en torno al torso contrario.

Eddie era grande, era un hombre de hombros anchos, de espalda grande, con brazos prominentes y bastante marcados, pero por ahora, a Waylon le parecía que se encontraba consolando a un niño en la oscuridad, sonriendo ante el ligero temblor del mayor ante su roce, quien acomodó su cabeza lo mejor posible sobre el hombro de Waylon.

La respiración de Eddie fue mucho más acompasada ante aquella interacción. Sus manos continuaron su curso, empezando a estrechar con firmeza uno de los brazos de Waylon, jalando un poco su cuerpo hasta que ambos estuvieron mucho más cerca el uno del otro.

El cuerpo de Eddie se giró, logrando acomodar su rostro a manera de esconderse sobre el delgado pecho de Waylon. Los ojos de Waylon continuaron cerrados. Su cabeza ahora estaba recargada sobre la cabeza contraria.

Había una marcada sensación de opresión en su pecho, creyendo que si soltaba a Eddie por un momento era un sinónimo de que lo dejaría ir para siempre, de que lo perdería durante esa misma noche.

La respiración de Eddie parecía un tanto más errática y marcada, colando sus manos por sobre la delgada espalda hasta apretar las prendas de Waylon de manera desesperada. Eddie tampoco lo quería dejar ir. Eddie tampoco quería que esa sensación de calidez se acabara tan repentinamente como comenzó.

Waylon había evitado pensar en un posible adiós. La sensación era abrumadora ahora, pero estaba seguro de no quererle poner fin aunque su estancia en el asilo acabara. No estaba dentro de sus planes el dejar a Eddie así. Había muchas cosas que quería conocer de él todavía.

— Entonces aquí estaré. —

Waylon no sabía muy bien a que se refería con aquella frase. Realmente no lo sabía y realmente desconocía que tantas cosas pudieran pasar entre ellos con el pasar del tiempo a partir de ese punto.

Lo único que sabía era que la sensación de las manos de Eddie se volvía cada vez más apretada, sin llegar a ser realmente incomoda, y que la sensación de tener a Eddie acomodado entre sus brazos era una sensación agradable. Demasiado agradable si se permitía agregar.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer**_


End file.
